Don't Fight It
by trunks111
Summary: Sequel to For The Heart I Once Had. TayuyaHinata. Shoji-Ai. Can Hinata love Tayuya despite her past? Can Tayuya protect Hinata as she longs to? Are they truly meant to be? Will Hinata be there for Tayuya as she was there for her or will it fall apart?
1. Love and a Date

'_I wanna know what you really think of me_  
><em>I wanna feel all the pain that sets you free<em>  
><em>These waves of doubt are drowning me<em>  
><em>Gone are the days when this was easy<em>  
><em>Buried in the past so many moments I want back<em>  
><em>Tomorrow doesn't hold onto yesterday<em>'

Hinata was so happy. Being with Tayuya was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to her.  
>Often they would simply sit near each other, working on homework or listening to their iPods.<p>

Every other weekend they would go to the movies, to see the latest horror movie or something with explosions.  
>Before either knew it, three months had passed.<p>

Classes were slowly coming to an end.

They had decided to stay over the summer and do the classes needed for advancement so they would be ahead when school started back.  
>Since Kiba was going home for the summer, he and Tayuya were spending the last few weeks together, working on a new engine, which they would be showing their teacher before school let out.<br>Hinata didn't mind, liking the quiet as she worked on her beginning medical studies. There was so much to memorize.

Hinata was laying on her bed, arm slung over her eyes when she heard the door open.  
>She was dressed in a plain black tanktop and light gray skinny jeans, she didn't feel like moving to see who it was, hoping it was Kiba.<p>

She felt someone put pressure on the bed.  
>Then she was being straddled, warm breath on her neck.<p>

She moved her arm some to peer up at a grinning Tayuya. She was wearing dark orange basketball shorts and a sleeveless white Fox shirt, her hat turned backwards.

"Hey," Tayuya whispered huskily, leaning down to lightly nip at Hinata's pale, exposed neck.

Hinata groaned softly, "Hey yourself."

Pausing for a moment, Tayuya replied, "I don't know if that's possible..."

Hinata chuckled, sliding her arms around her girlfriend's waist, pulling her closer, loving the feel of their bodies pressed close.  
>Tayuya took that opportunity to sink her teeth into the soft, sensitive flesh of Hinata's neck, delighting in her reaction as she leaned into the touch, pulling Tayuya even closer.<br>Tayuya released the sensitive skin, sitting up.

Hinata gazed up at her.

"Plans?" Tayuya asked.

"None," she replied with a slight shrug.

Tayuya leaned back down, nuzzling the pale girl's neck.

Hinata held her tightly.

Eventually, they laid together, Tayuya snuggled close to Hinata, Hinata's arms around the taller girl protectively.

- Next Morning, Tayuya -

She snuggled closer to Hinata.  
>After showering and dressing, she planned on taking her to Waffle House for breakfast, then maybe they would catch a couple movies, then to Olive Garden for dinner.<p>

After staying a few moments more, she extracted herself from Hinata's arms and gathered some clothes before stepping into the bathroom.  
>She showered and dressed in dark red basket ball shorts and a gray sports tank top. Brushing her long red hair before putting her hat on backwards.<p>

When she returned to the room, Hinata was sitting up.

"Morning."

"Mm...," Hinata replied sleepily, standing and stretching.  
>Tayuya watched her stretch, seeing the pale expanse of the other girl's stomach as her shirt lifted some.<p>

"Where you off to?"

"You're coming too, soon as you shower."

Hinata nodded sleepily, picking some dark blue skinnies and a pale purple shirt before going into the bathroom.

By the time they arrived at Waffle House Hinata was completely alert.

After ordering, Hinata asked, "So what else are we doing today?"

"Movies, dinner, maybe some cuddling between."

Hinata turned a deep shade of red as the waitress had walked back over when Tayuya had mentioned cuddling.

The waitress winked at Tayuya after setting their drinks down, making Hinata blush more and Tayuya grin.

They saw two movies, The woman in black and Happy feet 2.  
>Afterwards, they returned to the dorm for a little while.<p>

- Hinata -

She laid in Tayuya's arms, curled up, Tayuya's arm around her, holding her close.

She loved their time together, especially when they were this close. She loved the feel of their bodies pressed so close, the security of being in her arms, the feeling of being loved.

They laid that way for hours, occasionally moving but always remaining close together.

Tayuya took them to Olive Garden for dinner.

Afterwards, they returned to campus and laid on the grass by the tree. Staring up at the stars, laying beside each other.

Everything was so easy between them. Her father had not said anything to her in months. She still did worry what he would say when she told him about Tayuya, but she knew that with Tayuya, she could do anything.  
>When she was with Tayuya, she felt safe, protected, and loved. She knew Tayuya was fragile too, she hid it very well of course, but sometimes, she had seen the sadness in her eyes, the pain. At those times, she would hold her tightly, willing away her pain, knowing that she would talk if she needed to.<p>

She knew Tayuya's past bugged the red head, she didn't think Hinata would want her because of that, but Hinata kissed away her fears, or so she hoped.

Laying there, Hinata rolled onto her side and kissed the red head on the cheek before gently nuzzling said cheek.  
>Tayuya smiled, sliding an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug.<p>

'_If I fall back into you_  
><em>Don't fight it, don't fight it<em>  
><em>Show me what we've got to lose<em>  
><em>Don't hide it, don't hide it<em>  
><em>Memories stuck in my head<em>  
><em>All the things I should have said<em>  
><em>If I fall back into you<em>  
><em>Don't fight it, don't fight it<em>'


	2. Anger

'_I wanna know after all these lessons learned_  
><em>If there's a road from these the bridges the we burned<em>  
><em>I need to know if you still want me<em>  
><em>Want me show to how much I need you<em>'

Tayuya grinned. Pleased with herself.  
>Her and Kiba's work had paid off. Big time. This engine, the one they had been working on, was a prototype. If their teacher approved, which Tayuya knew she would, they would ship the engine to the government, with luck, their idea would be accepted and once they finished school, they would have jobs as engineers. The engine was an engine that could be adapted in a number of ways. For planes, for bigger cars, and for powering machinery. It wouldn't take much work to change the engine as necessary.<br>They planned on taking her the engine tomorrow afternoon.

"Plans for the rest of the day?" Kiba asked, looking up from the engine.

"With Hinata most likely. You?"

"With Naru. Care for a double date?" Kiba asked grinning.

The redhead shrugged.

"Text me," the boy grinned as he got up from the table, picking up and carrying the engine back to his room.

She knew Hinata would be studying for a few more hours so she laid on the bench of the table and closed her eyes. There was so much riding on that engine. Especially if it got accepted. There was a lot riding on that engine.

"Well if it isn't a red haired slut," an all-to-familiar voice drawled.

Tayuya sat up slowly. Her eyes fixing on her one-time friend. The first girl she had loved. The first person she had truly trusted.

"Cat got your tongue?" Temari smirked. "Oh wait, I forgot, you're to chicken to let a cat have that."

A blush heated her cheeks, but she did not rise to the bait. Suddenly, Tayuya was very tired.  
>"What do you want Temari?"<p>

"Aww, you're not much fun any more." Temari pouted.

The other girl merely waited, her eyes fixed upon the blond.

"I was just going to ask you back," the blond said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Why would I want you?" Tayuya spat, glaring at the older girl.

"Because we used to have so much fun together," Temari smirked again, sauntering over to the table Tayuya sat at.

"Fun?" Tayuya echoed, looking up at the girl.

"Yes, don't you agree?" Temari asked sweetly, leaning over the red head, thus thrusting her breasts into and onto Tayuya's face.

Tayuya leaned back as far as she could, which wasn't very far with the table digging into her back.  
>"Temari... Get the fuck off me." Tayuya said quietly, gritting her teeth, her fists clenched tightly on each of her sides.<p>

"Awww, but you used to love this so much!" Temari cooed, not moving, pressing closer.

"Temari. Get. The. Fuck. Off. Me." Tayuya said slowly, using all of her control to not hit the older girl.

"Why? What are you going to do?" Temari asked, smirking down at the red head.

"Get off."

"I would say you're going to have to make me. But I know you can't, so I guess I'm staying right here," she smiled.

"Last warning." Tayuya spoke quietly, deliberately, shaking slightly with suppressed rage.

"Oh you're warning me now? Haven't you grown up?" Temari grinned.

"Stubborn as ever," Tayuya said so softly that Temari barely heard.  
>Temari felt a blossoming pain in her stomach then, it knocked the air from her lungs.<p>

Tayuya stepped around the blond who was clutching her stomach with wide eyes.  
>"I told you to move."<p>

Tayuya walked quickly to her and Hinata's room then. Still shaking some with anger. Anger at herself and at Temari.  
>She closed the door softly and stood with her back pressed against it, he head down, her hat turned forward to conceal her eyes. She was still shaking some.<p>

"Tay?" Hinata asked hesitantly.

Tayuya didn't reply.

Black skinny jean clad legs appeared in her field of vision.  
>"Tay?" Hinata asked again, lightly touching Tayuya's arm.<p>

Still the red head didn't reply.

"What happened?"

Still receiving no reply, the shorter girl hugged the red head tightly. She didn't mind that she got no response. She simply held on.  
>Eventually, Tayuya wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and held her tightly, pulling her close.<p>

No talk passed between them for some time. They merely held eachother.

Atlast, Tayuya spoke, "I lost it..., not completely..., but almost..."

Hinata didn't say anything, she simply hugged the taller girl tighter.

"I don't know why I let her get to me... But she did... And it nearly cost me everything...," Tayuya said softly, speaking more to herself than Hinata.

Hinata hugged her tighter, pressing her face into the taller girl's tan neck.  
>"You will never lose me."<p>

Tayuya didn't say anything. She simply pulled the girl closer still.  
>She was scared. Scared her anger would win. Scared she would lose Hinata. Scared she would lose her future. Scared she would go to jail for assault. There was a good chance Temari would report her, but probably not. Not much would happen as she had been provoked. But another time, maybe she would and she would go to jail.<br>She hugged the smaller girl tighter.  
>She would have better control. She had to.<p>

'_If you come right back to me_  
><em>I won't fight it, I won't fight it<em>  
><em>Show me what you need from me<em>  
><em>Don't hide it, don't hide it<em>'


	3. Feelings

'_I wanna know what you really think of me_  
><em>I wanna feel all the pain that sets you free<em>  
><em>These waves of doubt are drowning me<em>  
><em>Gone are the days when this was easy<em>'

Tayuya was excited. All of her and Kiba's work had paid off, big time. Their teacher had loved their project and today was the day that they had an interview with an engineer.  
>She and Kiba had made plans to meet at their teacher's room before the interview which wasn't until 11am that day. They were meeting an hour beforehand to talk things over and she was heading over now.<p>

Of course, she was halfway over when she realized she had forgotten her folder which included her detailed notes on the engine. Swearing, she turned around and started to jog back to her room.

- Hinata -

She was numb. No, that wasn't exactly true. She felt things. But..., it was as if she was distanced from them. Far way. They were there, but then not there. They caused pain, but she knew how to fix that pain.

She went to the bathroom connected to their room.  
>It was her, the blade, the pain.<br>And ultimately, _Death_.

She had been good for so long. What had set her off?  
>It had been a mere ten minutes ago.<p>

Her father called. She listened to his words, speechless.  
>"I found a man for you to marry. The wedding will be this summer, July sometime. You will be taking medicine and business, double major. You are a Hyuga, you will do excellently. Also, you will break off any entanglements with anyone at that school. You will be coming home soon to meet the man. His name is Mizu and he is eighteen."<p>

She felt anger boil up, fear choked her, her Hyuga will kept her mouth closed, her eyes welled with tears, but they did not fall.

He disconnected and laid her fone on the bed before going to the bathroom. One thought front in her mind: Cut.

The blade was in her hand.  
>Pressed to her arm.<p>

- Tayuya -

She made it back to her room and grabbed her folder when she realized Hinata wasn't on her bed and her phone was on her bed.  
>She knocked on the bathroom door without a response. Her teeth clenched and she opened the door.<p>

Hinata was kneeling on the floor, the blade pressed to her pale arm.  
>Tayuya rushed over to her and snatched the blade, throwing it up on the sink and wrapping her arms around the smaller girl. She held her close, sitting on the floor and pulling the pale girl into her lap.<p>

Hinata sat rigidly in redhead's lap, her eyes blank yet full of tears, her heart slow and calm, she had been ready to do as she felt she must.  
>Tayuya didn't mind, she held the smaller girl tightly, knowing how close Hinata had come, longing for answers but knowing she wouldn't get them until later, if it all. Until then, she couldn't do anything but be there for the girl. Hold her, show her she wasn't going to leave.<p>

Tayuya's phone buzzed in her pocket, but she didn't reach for it. She sat and held the other girl still.

Eventually, Hinata crumpled into Tayuya's arms, leaning into her heavily, her face pressed into Tayuya's neck. Tears streamed down her pale face, she shuddered with each breath. Still, Tayuya held her close.  
>Hinata cried, she cried for her weakness, her stupidity, her father's cruelty, his inability to see who she was, his inability to accept her.<p>

Tayuya's voice was soft, gentle. "Will you tell me what happened?"

She said nothing for a moment. "He arranged a marriage for me. He told me I'm going to be doing a double major."

Tayuya's grip tightened on the other girl but she said nothing.

"He told me... He's making me do this...," her voice cracked, more tears fell.

"You are mine." Tayuya's voice was just as soft, but forceful, her eyes fierce.

Hinata cried harder, clinging to the taller girl.

"You are mine. Whether he likes it or not, nothing will ever change our love. Nothing will ever come between our love. You are mine. No one and nothing will ever change that," Tayuya said in the same tone.

"How can you promise that? He's more powerful than anyone knows or understands!"

"Because I love you." Tayuya's answer was simple, Hinata looked into her eyes and saw nothing but love and truth. Not a hint of fear.

Hinata said nothing, pressing her face against Tayuya's tan neck. "I hope you're right."

Tayuya merely stroked her girlfriend's hair silently.  
>She would protect Hinata. She would never leave her. No matter what was said, Hinata was hers. Hinata loved her. She loved Hinata. It was that Simple.<p>

- Hinata -

She loved Tayuya. She did. Truly. She knew Tayuya loved her. But her father..., he was powerful. Not many knew just how powerful he had gotten. She was scared for herself. Scared for Tayuya. Scared for their future. She wanted so badly to believe Tayuya. She needed to believe it. But her father... He scared her above all.

She wanted Tayuya. She wanted to be a Nurse. She wanted to live.

Her father wanted her to marry a man. Her father wanted her to run his business. Her father wanted her happy, but he had no idea what that meant.

Her happiness meant Tayuya and Nursing. Away from her father's business. Away from him.  
>Her own life. Her love. Her happiness.<p>

'_If I fall back into you_  
><em>Don't fight it, don't fight it<em>  
><em>Show me what we've got to lose<em>  
><em>Don't hide it, don't hide it<em>  
><em>Memories stuck in my head<em>  
><em>All the things I should have said<em>  
><em>If I fall back into you<em>  
><em>Don't fight it, don't fight it<em>'


	4. Better

'_I wanna know after all these lessons learned_  
><em>If there's a road from these the bridges the we burned<em>  
><em>I need to know if you still want me<em>  
><em>Want to me show how much I need you<em>'

Tayua and Hinata sat in the bathroom for a while longer, eventually though, Tayuya carried a sleeping Hinata to her bed.  
>She gently laid the sleeping girl down, covering her with a blanket and writing a short note saying she would be back soon. She would likely be back long before the girl woke, but just to be sure.<p>

She checked her phone as she left the dorm.  
>It was Kiba, 'Where are you'<br>'Hinata needed me. On my way.'  
>'She ok? All right. Engineer was running late. Still not here.'<br>'I wouldnt say ok. But with time she will be better.'  
>'It was her father wasnt it?'<br>'Yeah'

- 2 hours later -

The meeting had gone even better than they had expected. The engineer accepted their work and told them they would likely have jobs by the time they graduated. He just had to speak with a few people first.

Tayuya returned to her room with a smile.  
>Opening the door, she saw Hinata still asleep so she placed her folder on her night stand before slipping off her shoes and walking over to Hinata's bed, sliding under the covers with the other girl. Carefully, Tayuya wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, holding her close.<br>Hinata snuggled closer to Tayuya's warmth. The redhead smiled, pulling the girl closer a little.

Tayuya dozed as she laid there, comfortable.  
>The purple haired girl stirred, her eyes slowly blinking open. She looked up into the sleeping face of her girlfriend and nuzzled the girls upper chest.<br>The other girl's eyes opened slowly, looking down into a smiling pale face.

"Better?" Tayuya asked softly.  
>Hinata wordlessly nodded, burying her face into the warmth of Tayuya's tan neck. Smiling slightly, Tayuya pulled the smaller girl even closer, nearly on top of her. Blushing, Hinata curled up next to the other girl.<p>

They stayed like that for hours. Rarely moving. Many a time, they whispered, 'I love you.'

Their lives continued. July grew closer, and closer. Hinata tried to not think of it, Tayuya held Hinata in her arms every night as they fell asleep.

'_If you come right back to me_  
><em>I won't fight it, I won't fight it<em>  
><em>Show me what you need from me<em>  
><em>Don't hide it, don't hide it<em>'


	5. I Love You

**A/N: Ah yes, the moment you've all been waiting for. The lemon. Yup. A regular chapter is going to be the lemon. Surprising right? Well, it's mainly lemon, so if that sorta stuff offends you, skip this chapter. Seriously, I don't want flames about the inappropriateness or something. I've written this sort of thing before, and I'm warning you. This is the lemon. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>As many nights before, Hinata laid in Tayuya's bed, curled up together.<p>

Hinata looked to Tayuya suddenly. "Tay?"

"Hm?" Tayuya asked, her voice thick with near sleep.

"I... I'm ready," Hinata squeaked.

"Are you sure?" her voice was quiet, but much more awake now.

"Y...yes," the other girl responded.

No more talk passed as Tayuya gently tilted the pale girl's face to her own, lightly covering her pale lips with her own. Hinata kissed back, arching her back into the touch of Tayuya's slender fingers which were lightly trailing down her back.  
>Easily, Tayuya lifted the smaller girl on top of her. Blushing brightly, Hinata kissed the red head fervently. Tayuya returned the kiss, slipping her hands under Hinata's black tank top. Her hands slowly exploring the pale, warm skin. Hinata leaned into the other girl's touch, excited by her touch.<p>

Tayuya broke the kiss to slip the girl's tank top over her head, once removed, she simply gazed at the beautiful paleness that is Hinata. Hinata blushed, attempting to cover herself. Lightly, Tayuya grasped her wrists, holding them to the girl's sides as she leaned forward, lightly trailing kisses from her pale neck down her chest, and stomach. Hinata arched into Tayuya's touch, loving the feel of her lips. Looking up into light lavender eyes, Tayuya released the girls wrists, reaching around her to unhook her bra. Blushing a bright red, Hinata did not stop her, removing the item completely and tossing it to the ground. Tayuya simply stared for a moment.

Taken aback for a moment by just how beautiful Hinata truly is.  
>She recovered quickly though, planting feather light kisses on and around Hinata's breasts before gently cupping them and lightly squeezing. Her mouth found the girl's nipple and began to suck on it gently, delighting in the soft squeak Hinata made. Tayuya continued to gently suck on the hardening nub before switching to the other until she had the same result.<p>

Smiling up at the pale girl, Tayuya lifted her and placed the girl beside her. Straddling her waist a second later. Hinata gazed up at her, blushing still. Tayuya kissed her cheeks, then her lips, she continued down her neck. Finding Hinata's pulse point, Tayuya sunk her teeth into the soft warm flesh. Hinata tensed, leaning into the touch. Tayuya held the skin between her teeth for a full minute before letting go. Bright red crescents appeared on either side of where Tayuya bit. Smirking at her work, Tayuya continued to trail kisses down Hinata's pale body. Leaving none of it unkissed.

Tayuya reached the top of Hinata's jeans. She looked up at her pale lover. Hinata nodded, raising her hips so that Tayuya could remove her jeans and panties, which she did in one swoop.  
>Blushing even brighter than before, Hinata squirmed some under the gaze of her red headed lover. After a moment of staring at Hinata's shavenness, she continued her trail of kisses down both of the girl's legs before returning to her center, gingerly kissing the girl's lower lips. Hinata blushed even brighter, her hips bucking slightly into Tayuya's face.<p>

Smirking, Tayuya sat up somewhat, laying beside the pale, naked girl.  
>"Ready?"<br>Hinata nodded, biting her lower lip, eyes intent on Tayuya. Slowly, Tayuya slipped one of her slender fingers deep into Hinata's warm, tight wetness. Hinata gasped softly, soon rocking slightly into Tayuya's one finger. Still slowly, she added a second finger and began moving them slowly barely inside and deep within. Hinata softly moaning Tayuya's name over and over as her clit was brushed and that special bundle of nerves was hit.

Tayuya added a third, keeping the same slow pace.  
>Hinata's breath hitched as Tayuya continued. Moments later, Hinata's walls tightened and released continuously, a new wetness coating Tayuya's hand as Hinata came. Tayuya pushed her fingers deeper into the girl, letting her ride her orgasm.<p>

Finally, when she was done, Tayuya removed her fingers. Licking them clean before laying down properly beside the pale, out of breath, and blushing girl.

"I love you," Tayuya said softly, wrapping her arms around the naked girl, pulling and holding her close.

"I love you too," Hinata replied, her eyes heavy as she began to drift to sleep.

Smiling, Tayuya kissed the top her head and pulled the blanket over them. Hinata fell asleep seconds later. Tayuya was left awake, wondering just how she had managed to get such an amazing and beautiful girl. How she could call Hinata her own. It was amazing. She hugged the girl tighter, closing her eyes. Sleep claimed her soon after.


	6. Confrontation

'_I wanna know what you really think of me_  
><em>I wanna feel all the pain that sets you free<em>  
><em>These waves of doubt are drowning me<em>  
><em>Gone are the days when this was easy<em>  
><em>Buried in the past so many moments I want back<em>  
><em>Tomorrow doesn't hold onto yesterday<em>'

Their relationship was better than ever. Every night, they laid in Tayuya or Hinata's bed, Tayuya holding the pale girl close, even as they slept.

Slowly, July approached.

Mid-June, Hinata received another call from her father. She did not answer it, instead letting it go to voicemail. The message was short and his voice sounded slightly angry. "You will be coming home tomorrow to meet Mizu. You can either catch a bus or my driver will pick you up at noon. I expect you by one."

She relayed the message to Tayuya. The red head nodded and said, "Let's see this fellow together."  
>The girl had a smirk, a dangerous one, one Hinata seldom saw, but knew meant trouble. "You wont...," she began.<br>"It depends on him," Tayuya replied with a shrug before walking over to the smaller girl and kissing her pale cheek lightly.  
>Hinata blushed before saying, "I just don't want unnecessary violence."<br>"It won't be unnecessary. You are mine. If anyone tries to take you, I will fight them. You are mine." Tayuya said, her eyes fierce as she drew the smaller girl in to a tight embrace.  
>Hinata's blush intensified as she hugged the girl back. She knew Tayuya meant her words, she was just afraid of what would happen to her if her father had his way.<p>

"Will you bare your scars?" Tayuya asked softly, still holding her.

"I... I hadn't thought about it," Hinata admitted.

"I say you do. If you would be comfortable with it. Let him face what he has caused," Tayuya said, a light growl in her words.

Heartened by her words, Hinata said, "I think I will then."

Tayuya leaned down then, their lips meeting in a soft, yet passionate kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

'_If I fall back into you_  
><em>Don't fight it, don't fight it<em>  
><em>Show me what we've got to lose<em>  
><em>Don't hide it, don't hide it<em>  
><em>Memories stuck in my head<em>  
><em>All the things I should have said<em>  
><em>If I fall back into you<em>  
><em>Don't fight it, don't fight it<em>'

It was hot the day they were to see her father and meet Mizu. Hinata had dressed in a pale purple tanktop that hugged her figure nicely and a pair of dark blue jean shorts that hung to her knees. She was nervous, even with Tayuya standing beside her as they waited for the bus.  
>She was wearing dark red basketball shorts and a white tanktop, her hat on backwards.<p>

The bus pulled up not long after.

As they got off the bus and began the walk to the Hyuga Company, Hinata's heart fluttered nervously. Tayuya slipped her hand into her lovers, keeping her eyes ahead, her gaze focused. Hinata smiled, holding Tayuya's hand, her calm returning slowly.  
>Finally, they reached the doors and waited in the lobby to be sent to her father's office.<p>

"Ah Hinata," Hiashi said, not turning around yet.

"Yes father?" she asked, meekly.

He turned then, eyes intent upon his daughter, not noticing Tayuya yet. "This is Mizu," he gestured to the boy with pale blond hair and bright blue eyes standing to the right of his desk.

Hinata glanced at him, Tayuya kept her eyes on Hiashi, her hand tightening some around Hinata's. Hinata returned the pressure, her eyes on Hiashi.

"I will not marry him."

Silence ensued for a full three minutes.

"Hinata... You will marry him. You are my daughter. You will do as I say."

A smile tugged at her lips, but her Hyuga reserve kept it from enveloping her features. "Well then, father, I am disobeying you. I found the girl I love. I will marry her. Do you wish to see what you have caused over the years?"  
>She didn't wait for an answer however, striding forward, stopping at the front of his desk, baring her arms upward for him to see her scars. His face remained a mask, he didn't even glance down at her arms.<br>"Really Hinata? I thought I had raised you better. You will marry Mizu, or you are hereby disowned." His voice was cold and commanding.

Tayuya fought the urge to rush him, standing still, watching Hinata.

"Disown me then. Let Hanabi take my place. This place was never a home and you never a father." Her voice had grown cold and gained an edge, her arms back at her sides.

Anger burned in Hiashi's eyes, but he merely stared at his daughter.

A smirk tugged at her lips, but she did not let it emerge. "Speechless father? How unlike you."

Hinata turned and walked back to Tayuya, slipping her hand into her lovers.  
>"Glad we had this talk, father," Hinata said over her shoulder before leaving the room with Tayuya.<p>

They were on the bus before her mask broke. Tayuya held her as she began to cry softly.

"You were brave."

Hinata said nothing, her tears slowly ceasing as she leaned into the comfort of Tayuya's chest.

"You are mine and I love you," Tayuya said softly.

"I love you too."

Silence ensued for a moment.  
>Hinata broke it by saying, "I hope he leaves us alone."<p>

"If he doesn't, he will have me to answer to," Tayuya replied, her voice hard.

No more words passed as they rode the bus back to campus, Hinata laying in her lovers arms for the rest of the day.  
>They were together. Only time would tell if her father would leave them. Only time would tell if their love would endure. Hinata hoped it would, Tayuya promised it would. But only time would truly tell.<p>

'_Gone are all the days of this was easy_  
><em>Tomorrow can't hold onto yesterday<em>  
><em>If you come right back to me<em>  
><em>I won't fight it, I won't fight it<em>  
><em>Show me what you need from me<em>  
><em>Don't hide it, don't hide it<em>'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yup. Enddd. Hope you liked it. More stories to come.**


	7. Love (Lemon)

Tayuya opened her eyes sleepily. Hinata was beside her, as always. She rolled over, an arm sliding around her love's waist, pulling the smaller girl closer to her. She nuzzled her love's neck, inhaling her wonderful scent of jasmine. Hinata stirred, rolling over to face her brown-eyed love. A morning kiss, light and simple greeted her.

The pale girl smiled and snuggled closer into Tayuya's warm body. Deftly, Tayuya's slim fingers found the edge of Hinata's sleeping tank top, sliding underneath it and up her back and sides. She shivered beneath the touch as her lover's mouth found her pale neck, lightly biting and sucking upon it.  
>Hinata's fingers found her lover's skin, light scratches appeared on the tan skin as more kisses and bites were placed lower and lower.<p>

Tayuya leaned back enough to ask, "May I?"

Hinata nodded and lifted her arms, allowing Tayuya to remove her shirt, leaving her torso bare. As always, Tayuya's eyes ravished the girl's body before her hands were gently gripping the pale breasts, her mouth sucking upon the pale pink buds excruciatingly slow. Her back arched into the red head's touch, loving every second, careful to leave only light scratches upon her love's back.

Tayuya switched nipples abruptly, one hand upon the now neglected breast, the other slowly trailing lightly down Hinata's pale stomach making the other girl arch further. She continued at her agonizingly slow pace, her hand simply resting upon the girl's stomach, not going any lower.  
>Leaving the nipple, she trailed kisses back her chest and to her neck. She bit into the pulse point, savoring the sound of Hinata's sharp intake of breath, the sigh when she was released. The red had kissed her purple haired lover upon the lips hard, forcing her down into the bed, their bodies flush together. Hinata's arms slid up Tayuya's back, holding her closer by the shoulders.<p>

Hinata was the one to break the kiss that time, "Please," she asked breathlessly, looking into her lover's eyes with lust and love filled eyes.

Tayuya kissed her again, a quick kiss, much like their morning one. Then she began to trail light kisses down the pale expanse of Hinata's body, until she reached the shorts her love slept in. Glancing up, Hinata nodded encouragingly, so Tayuya removed them, leaning in close to Hinata's wet, shavenness. She smiled as she saw Hinata's arousal already beginning to pool.

She kissed the outer lips gently, from the top to the bottom, eventually, sliding her tongue out of her mouth to lick the excess as Hinata's hips bucked, wanting so much more. Tayuya smiled at this, her tongue darting out, swiping the girl's clit. This prompted a sharp intake of breath.  
>At last, she moved slightly closer, parting her love's lips with her fingers and plunged her tongue deep within her lover. Hinata gasped, coming hard already. Tayuya kept herself still, enjoying the sensation of Hinata's walls constricting around her tongue. As the last shudders were leaving her body, the red head began to lick at a furious pace, as deep as she could, pressed as close as she could be to Hinata's wetness. Hinata cried out, moaning her name over and over, all while Tayuya enjoyed the taste and the lovely sounds her girlfriend made.<br>She came again, just as hard, moments later, moaning Tayuya's name. After licking off all of her love's cum, she slid up beside her.

"Mm, you're not even shirtless," Hinata pouted at her.

Tayuya merely grinned and kissed her hard once more. Hinata relaxed into the kiss, arms around her love once more. Breaking the kiss, Tayuya rolled on her side, arm around Hinata's waist as the smaller girl snuggled up close, already nearly asleep.  
>"I love you," she whispered.<p>

"I love you too," Tayuya smiled, kissing her love's forehead just as she fell asleep.


End file.
